The primary goal of the IMSD Program at Wayne State University is to enhance and augment biomedical research training and career development of minority undergraduate and graduate students. The IMSD Program at Wayne State University (WSU) was initially funded in 1978. The program has grown and currently supports 45 positions for 25 undergraduate and 20 graduate students. The current proposal is requesting continued funding. The IMSD Program at WSU has been very successful at achieving the goals of the NIH MORE programs. A significant number of our students have gone to graduate and/or professional schools. We have emphasized the excitement of graduate careers and programs that will lead to academic careers for the IMSD students. The history at WSU getting B.S. graduates to pursue graduate work is continuing in a positive direction by increasing the number of freshmen and sophomores participating in the program as a means of directing them to the academic sciences as career choices earlier rather than only the professional schools. We have outreach relationships with beginning students that make them aware of academic rather than professional careers. However, we continue to be successful with students entering medicine and other professional programs. With over 8,000 students enrolled from the ethnic ranks covered by this program, we have reasons to feel assured of continued success in the next four years of support. The presence of the IMSD has definitely influenced the success of minority graduate students at Wayne State University. The IMSD program has served as a base for recruitment, career development and support for department based research and training programs. Our undergraduate and graduate component will continue to be successful.